opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Unity or Death
by Georgepatton recent internal development has taken place, leading me to these views, so please disregard any previous comments of mine. You might not like what I’m going to say, but I going to say it anyway: the threat posed to America by those outside our borders is at least as great as the threat posed to this nation by itself. By this, I mean that the political extremes present in the coarsened public “discourse” is threatening to tear us apart. If we do not take care, another civil war is in the offering. This war is staring us in the face. Consider the propaganda spouted by both the right and the left. It boils down to the right being called fascist and the left being called communist. Both sides are being identified by their most extreme elements, and these extreme elements are gaining more power with each side. Both sides are terrified of what the other might do if they had the power, as evidenced by the vicious attacks and slanders passed out as truth in the media and in cultural institutions. They are reacting to this fear by turning to their radical elements because they promise results. Wars are always begun be frightened men. Ex. Hitler was scared of the Soviet Union, Monroe was afraid of the British navy choking off US commerce, etc. When people are fearful of something, they either flee for it, or they take aggressive action (fight or flight response). What people can’t control of flee from, they will destroy (This is why humanity has gotten this far on Earth, but which will destroy us if we don‘t control that particular impulse.). You can’t run away from your fellow citizens, and so people can be coerced into seeing fighting as their only option, even if they don‘t want to. If a small group of people really wanted to, they could spark a civil war right now, and for all I know, they might be trying right now. Get the masses afraid of the enemy, dehumanize the foe, and the masses will kill. Typical propaganda, see history. The media dispenses such filth everyday, and if you don’t believe me, watch CNN for ten minutes, then watch FOX News for ten minutes, and keep switching until you figure it out. I’m not saying these networks are evil, but they do say these kinds of things. The political divisions we have in America are ridiculous, if you step back and look at them. If you say you’re in favor of more gun-control, then you must be pro-choice, a foaming at the mouth militant environmentalist, and in favor of gay marriage. If you believe that abortions are wrong, then you simply have to be a homophobe, a racist, and a trigger-happy pro-gunner. This Second American Civil War is not inevitable. America is a nation founded on compromise (see US Constitution), and it isn’t too late for another. If people would open their eyes, and see that the majority of the people on the other side of the ideological isle aren’t the “horde of pacifist, atheist, gays” or the “gun-toting, religious-right, rednecks” that they’ve been told about. These monikers describe only a small percentage of the population, and they have a perfect right to do what they do. If we come together and reject he radical elements that are trying to turn us against our neighbors, we can move foreword and solve real problems, like immigration, crime, drugs, the War on Terror, and China. I’ve got one thing people could do right now to help beak the political divisions: register Independent. They stop taking you for granted as a faceless grunt and will respond to what people really what, not what they’re told they want. I hate being a moderate, because both sides can shoot at me this way. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Georgepatton Category: November 1, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: Politics Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.